


Best Friends

by AwesomeAlex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, I didn't mean to add the last bit of this story, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, M/M, fluff for the main part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAlex/pseuds/AwesomeAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!lock for the fist part and then it shoots into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was over tired and a little drunk. Kidlock! Because it’s adorable. I don’t really know how old they are though, I really should of worked that out. I’d say around 7/8?

Sherlock didn’t want to go to school, it was boring and he didn’t have any friends to play with so he just didn’t want to go. His older brother of course had made him go and now Sherlock was sitting alone at his desk in the corner of the class room drawing himself on a piece of paper. The other kids didn’t bother with him, he had tried to make friends once but he made a girl, Sally, cry and since then everyone had ignored him. Today there was a new boy though, he had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and he was sat across the desk from him, every now and then Sherlock would glance up at the young boy who would look back and smile which made Sherlock blush. 

At first break they were all allowed to go outside, most of the kids made used of the bikes and scooted that where out but Sherlock would sit by the jungle gym every day and just wait for the teacher to tell them to go back inside. One time Sherlock had tried to ride one of the bikes and one of the other boys pushed him off and since then he didn’t even bother trying. 

Sherlock was sat counting down the minutes in his head like he usually did, his eyes where closed but he noticed when someone sat down next to him. His eyes shot open and he turned to look at the person, it was of course the new boy who was smiling brightly at him. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” The boy asked, Sherlock wanted to mention that that question was pointless since the boy had already sat down but for some reason he just nodded in reply instead. 

“I’m John, John Watson.” The blonde kid said, holding out his hand. Sherlock took John’s hand but was not sure what to do with it, “You are supposed to shake it.” John chuckled making a point of shaking his arm up and down. Sherlock blushed and pulled his hand back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Shall we go play on the bikes?” John asked, after a few minutes of silence. “Oh…Ergh…Yeah.” Sherlock stuttered out. John stood and held his hand out for the slightly taller boy who hesitantly took hold of it. 

John pulled Sherlock to his feet and all but dragged him down to the tarmacked bit of the playground, a few of the other kids shot them weird looks but since John wasn’t saying anything about it neither did Sherlock. They managed to get two bikes and as soon as Sherlock had sat down on the seat he was being pushed off. Anderson stood looking down at him, Sherlock had never gotten on with older boy and they were constantly being told off for bickering. 

“Freaks aren’t allowed on the bikes.” The boy said, crossing his arms. 

Before Sherlock had the chance to answer John had spoken. “Say’s who?” He asked, getting off the bike he was on and moving over to help Sherlock to his feet. 

“You should hang out with us new boy, we are much cooler.” Anderson replied, looking at John who frowned. 

“Why would I want to be your friend? You aren’t very nice.” John took a step to the side so now he was standing infront of Sherlock. “We want to ride the bikes so that is what we will do.” He said firmly. Anderson looked at them both for a few more seconds before going back to his group of friends. 

“Thanks John, you didn’t have to do that.” Sherlock blushed, looking down at his scuffed school shoes. 

“That’s what friends do.” John turned to look at Sherlock and smiled. 

“I don’t have friends.” Sherlock grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Oh okay.” The smaller boy frowned and turned to walk away which was when Sherlock realized that he was about to lose the first ever kid to happily talk to him. “I’ve just got one.” He said quickly. 

The teacher rang the bell which meant everyone had to go back inside, Sherlock was unsure if John still wanted to be his friend or not so he let go of the blonde boys arm and walked slowly back inside and sat down at his desk, only smiling when John plonked himself down on the chair beside Sherlock. His smile turned into a grin when John took the paper Sherlock had previously been drawing on and drew himself standing next to the raven haired boy. 

“Best friends.” John said, sliding the paper back over to Sherlock. 

**60 years later**

The winter air was biting at Sherlock’s bones but he was not ready to leave, not yet. He sat in the grave yard for another hour staring at the grave in front of him, he and John had always joked that Sherlock would be the one to go first since even with age it didn’t stop the man from being any less reckless but in the end it had be John to go first. Cancer had took him, too early in Sherlock’s opinion. “All these years.” He mumbled, tears running freely down his cheeks. “I kept it.” He said, pulling a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolding it. It was the stupid doodles of themselves that they had drawn when they had first met.

“Best friends.” He shuffled forward and put the piece of paper down in front of John’s grave, finding a stone to put on top of it. He stood back and took one last look at the grave before turning and walking slowly down the path, ready to spend the rest of his life alone.  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> I am only a little sorry for adding the last part of this story.


End file.
